


I would've bought you dinner first

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Tony Stark bingo [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And other porno movie behaviours, Because of fluff, Close ups of dicks, Deepthroating, Don't copy to another site, Less porn than you might actually think, M/M, Making a Porno, Meet-Cute, Pornstars, Some derogatory language, Spanking, but more fluff, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Steve meets Tony on the set of a porno movie. A porno movie meet cute.





	I would've bought you dinner first

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tony Stark Bingo fill this year, and it's... porn! Written for the square K4: Kink: pornstar/rentboy/sexworker.
> 
> Thanks to the amazing Shi Toyu for giving me the prompt and Tony's porn name, and to AoifeTinyStark for betaing!
> 
> Steve's porno name is Mister Right.

 

“Beg.”

Steve tightened his hand in Tony’s hair, yanking his head a tiny bit higher and almost pulling him off balance. He made a beautiful sight. Sitting on his knees, dressed in nothing but a jock strap, his hands held obediently in the small of his back so not as to obscure Steve’s view of the perfect globes of his ass. He might’ve kept his hands where Steve told him to, but the way his eyes shone with defiance, his mouth curved in a smirk, told Steve exactly just how obedient Tony was.

“Beg for my dick like the little slut that you are.”

He used his free hand to stroke himself. Languid movements up and down, spreading the precome over the head, and moving it just within reach of Tony’s lips. He knew he had won when Tony shifted his gaze from Steve’s face to eye his dick hungrily, licking his lips and opening his mouth almost on autopilot. Steve tightened his hold even further, to the point he knew it must be painful, and the gasp Tony gave wafted over Steve’s skin in a hot rush.

“Please, I want to…” Tony looked up at him pleadingly now. If Steve wasn’t as high strung he might’ve made him wait just a bit longer, but he was tired of feeling his own fingers and longed for something softer. He pulled Tony forward in answer, making him cry out and stumble a bit, enough for him to lose his perfect posture and put his hand on Steve’s thigh to steady himself. Before he could recover, Steve shoved his cock forward against Tony’s unresisting lips and beyond, into the wet warmth of Tony’s mouth, and he let out a low moan at the sensation. He pulled back when he felt Tony relax around him, and let him lap at the head, undulating his tongue against the underside and hollowing his cheeks, looking up at Steve with those huge eyes of his.

 

“Cut!”

 

Tony pulled off Steve’s dick and wiped his chin with his hand, giving him a wink as he did so, looking away too fast for Steve to acknowledge it. They both turned to face the director who stepped away from his monitor and approached the rug they were on.

“I wanna try this shot with a different camera angle, like the viewer _i_ _s_ Mister Right. Clint?” The director waved the cameraman closer, until they were both hovering above Steve’s cock, tilting the camera this way and that. Tony was sitting on his haunches, ready to go back into action, and Steve focused on him. It wasn’t hard to stay hard (ha!) thinking about the way Tony gave head, even with the camera hovering between him and his dick.

It only took a few moments to set up the new camera angle, and as the director sat down behind his monitor again, Steve and Tony got back into position.

“Okay, from ‘ _please, I want to…_ ’, one, two, action!”

“Please, I want to…” Steve knew Tony looked pleadingly up at him, but couldn’t see it because of the camera. He didn’t need to see to pull Tony closer though, and he closed his eyes when Tony cried out again and Steve pushed his dick into his unresisting mouth. It felt just as good as the first time, maybe even better, because this time Tony moaned in unison with him, sending vibrations from the head of his cock all through his spine. He let Tony bob up and down on his cock, only gently holding onto his hair, until at some cue from the director Clint moved away. He looked at Rhodes and at a nod began his next line.

“So hungry for it. You like this, don’t you?”

Tony hummed and nodded, pulling off Steve’s cock to lick all the way down to his balls and back up, sucking him into his mouth again.

“You want more, don’t you? Want to gag on it? Want to gag on my cock?” Steve didn’t wait for an answer, the way Tony moaned at the prospect was hot as hell, even if it was all scripted. He put his other hand in Tony’s hair as well and pulled Tony flush against him, until Steve’s cock bumped the back of Tony’s throat.

No matter how often Steve had done this, it never failed to amaze him how incredible this felt, how utterly intoxicating. The way his co actor would relax around him, the huff of breath he felt at the tip of his dick whenever they tried to breathe when he pulled back, the swallowing and moaning, the way they were completely at his mercy, but most of all how they got off on choking on _his_ cock. He had the best job in the world.

He fucked Tony’s mouth with long, strong strokes. He had never worked with Tony before, so he was careful not to hurt him, holding his head but not so tight Tony couldn’t get free if he needed to.

 

“Cut!”

 

The cut came too soon in Steve’s opinion. There was something about Tony that made Steve enjoy this even more than usual, but he let go of Tony’s hair and pulled out carefully, wincing in sympathy when Tony massaged his jaw.

“Just the come shot and we can have lunch,” Rhodes announced cheerfully and directed Clint to stand next to Steve again to film it.

“C’mon, Mister Right, Rhodey ordered my favorite,” Tony grinned, which transformed his face and made Steve’s heart beat double time.

He couldn’t do anything but smile back, but before he could retort, Clint accidentally bumped his arm with the camera and Tony had folded his face into innocent sex kitten again.

“Action!”

Tony leaned forward to lick the head of Steve’s cock, putting one of his hands on Steve’s thigh and the other around the base of Steve’s cock to--

 

“Cut! Let Mister Right stroke himself, hands on your back, Tones.”

 

Tony shrugged and put his hands on his back, the perfect picture of a submissive but for the glint in his eye.

“Put your hand in his hair again, Right, your skin makes a nice contrast against it.”

Steve obliged and started to stroke himself at the next “action,” looking deep into Tony’s eyes, noticing how his mouth had fallen open at the prospect of tasting Steve’s come. He came embarrassingly quick for porno standards, but no one seemed to mind with lunch just a clean up away.

When Steve had shot his load all over Tony’s face, Rhodes declared it a wrap and an assistant came hurrying over with two bathrobes and a towel.

“Thanks, Cassandra, how’s the little one?” Tony asked like he wasn’t covered in jizz from his chin to his eyebrows, which somehow made Steve feel more naked than being filmed while jerking himself had. He pulled the robe tight around his middle as Cassandra launched into a tale about her kid or dog, Steve wasn’t entirely sure, getting into massive mischief as Tony wiped his face clean with the towel. He emerged laughing out loud at the tale, with his hair sticking every which way. Cassandra helped him into the robe and he thanked her warmly while Steve meanwhile pretended he wasn’t staring.

The entire crew drifted to another space where a huge lunch buffet was set up, and Tony made a beeline for one of the dishes, piling a plate up high. He got bumped to the side by a huge blond man, even larger than Steve, and he geared up to intervene, but Tony laughed and punched the man’s arm. Steve walked over to the buffet as well and filled his plate with some sandwiches and fruit. He had a bigger appetite, but he always ate light at lunch and made up for it at dinner time, when the shooting was over with. Behind him the crew had all sat down around a table, and Steve felt a little lost. It was obvious these people were used to working together, and though Steve wasn’t shy, he also wasn’t that used to making small talk. He wasn’t hired for his social skills.

“Right, here, I saved you a seat,” Tony waved from the other side of the table and Steve made his way over to sit between Tony and the other cameraman, Natasha, who had been filming behind Steve.

Lunch was nice. Steve liked the crew, but none more than Tony, who laughed and joked and had a kind word for everyone.

 

Almost too soon Steve had Tony bent over over his lap in a different set. Mister Right was very disappointed in Tony for withholding evidence in an important police case, but felt amenable to not press charges after Tony pleaded so prettily. A punishment was in order, of course, so here Steve was, sitting in a three piece suit, looking at Tony’s naked, perfect ass, about to hit it.

His hand came down with a loud smack, making Tony’s ass jiggle before Tony tightened his muscles to rub himself against Steve’s thigh.

“Keep count,” Mister Right ordered. It wasn’t in the script, but it felt like something his character would say and nobody objected as Tony moaned, “one.”

Smack, smack, smack. Two, three, and four came too fast for Tony to tense up and rub against Steve, and his counting became breathless. The skin of Tony’s ass was turning a pretty pink, and as Clint zoomed in, Steve rubbed the offended areas, making Tony whimper. He pulled Tony’s cheeks apart for the camera and let them fall closed with a jiggle.

“Up,” Steve ordered, and Tony scrambled to his feet while Steve pulled his cock free from his fly and stroked himself. “Bend over the desk, we’re not done yet.”

 

“Cut!”

  
After Steve had put on a condom, supplied by Cassandra while Tony took a sip of water from a bottle he conjured from somewhere under the desk, Steve proceeded to fuck Tony in no less than seven positions up and under the desk. His personal favourite was bending Tony in half on the desk because he could watch the way Tony’s eyebrows scrunched at every good thrust, his eyes closed and his mouth open, hanging onto Steve’s forearms where was gripping Tony’s hips. After more than an hour they had enough material and Steve stroked Tony to completion while he held him suspended between the wall and his dick. He pulled out to give Tony a pearl necklace and that was a wrap.

Another assistant, Virginia, shooed them towards the showers while the crew cleaned up and prepared the set for a scene between other actors. Steve and Tony had the rest of the day off.

It shouldn’t have been awkward, showering together considering what they had just done, but it kinda was, because after just one day of working together Steve wanted to get to know the guy behind the Anthony Apple Bottom persona, but he a) had no clue how to go about it, b) thought it was unprofessional, and c) didn’t want to instigate anything that would make Tony feel awkward about filming with him tomorrow.

He carefully avoided looking at Tony as he lathered himself with soap, smiling politely when their eyes did meet when they turned off the water at the same time.

“So,” Tony started as he folded the towel in a complicated manner around his head. “Seems like we both have some time off, and I know this might be a little forward, but, well, seize the day, right? Wanna grab some coffee?” Tony looked at him with that carefree grin Steve had come to like, but he thought he detected something like nervousness underneath, in the way Tony didn’t seem to know what to with his hands now that they were empty.

“Yes!” Steve blurted out. “I’d like that.”

“Great!” Tony’s smile turned even brighter, and Steve’s heart skipped a beat. He had never thought he would be asked on a date by a naked man in the showers, but then again he had never thought he would end up as a porn actor either. Life was like a box of chocolates or something like that.

“Steve,” he held out his hand for Tony to shake.

“Tony,” Tony said as he shook it.

“You’re actually called Tony?” Steve hadn’t even wanted to come up with a first name for his porn persona. (And mister gave him a mystery air that he kinda liked but he would die before admitting it.)   

“Yup. And I think you might be Mister Right,” Tony said with a wink before sauntering out of the showers, leaving Steve to stare at his ass.

Pulling himself together, Steve hurried after him. Best job ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think or come join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I would've bought you dinner first (Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473562) by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria)




End file.
